


weird is part of the job

by galactic_chiroptera



Series: detroit: become voyager (Star Trek AU) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Borg Connor and Nines, Detroit Evolution got me back on my bullshit, Kadis-kot, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Chronological, [points at characters that have maybe 6 minutes of screentime combined] I want those ones, indeterminate time during their trip thru the Delta Quadrant, liberal use of military time stamps, will eventually be reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_chiroptera/pseuds/galactic_chiroptera
Summary: When Markus had asked him to “keep an eye on Connor’s brother”, he’d expected his job to be just keeping the drone brat out of trouble. You know, keep him from murdering the entire crew in their sleep or calling the Collective or whatever.He hadn’t expected to be spending all his time not spent on the bridge with the most antagonistic, stubborn, irritating hunk of duranium implants he’s ever met.Following Connor's brother's rescue from the Collective, Chief of Security Lt. Cmdr. Gavin Reed is assigned to watch over Nine of Nine, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-Two during his "rehumanization efforts".
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: detroit: become voyager (Star Trek AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

If Gavin Reed had his way, he’d be on a _very_ long vacation right this very second- a staycation, in fact, nothing but vegging out on the couch with his old-fashioned non-holodeck video games and shitty movies, combadge on the other side of the room and barely on the periphery of his thoughts. Maybe even a cat or two bothering him periodically throughout the day, when he’d pretend to get annoyed and be hard-pressed to deliver either food or pets.

Goddamn, he misses his cats. (He hopes Elijah’s taking care of them. Or Chloe, most likely.)

As it stands, however, he’s currently ass-deep in the Delta Quadrant with the rest of _Jericho;_ and the _Detroit_ and all the fuckin’ vagabonds they’ve picked up- but who’s even keeping track anymore, anyway? That’s the med brat’s job, not his. First contact this, where-no-man-has-gone-before that- the way Gavin looks at it, getting stranded in the back-ass end of space might _literally_ be the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. 

The mess hall is busy as it normally is at 0800, ensigns and lieutenants alike getting ready for the morning shift, as he walks in, uniform jacket over one arm. Gavin nods to a couple security officers he recognizes with a single pip on their collar, and they wave back before turning to whisper amongst themselves about something.

He sits down at their usual table with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs he’ll probably poke around and pretend to eat until he’s needed on the bridge, and promptly drops his head down on the table with a concerning _thunk._

Tina rubs his back comfortingly, but he can _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “Good morning to you, too, Reed.” 

He groans. “I can’t fuckin’ do it anymore.” Across the table, Chris makes a sound that means he’s trying not to laugh; Gavin tilts his head enough to level a one-eyed glare at him, but the way Chris snickers tells him he failed. “It’s just- everyone’s dancing around about it now, they should just fuckin’ come out and say it if they have some opinion about me working with Anderson and those two. And!” he continues before either Chris or Tina can get a word in edgewise. “Speaking of! He doesn’t even fucking _listen,_ you know?” He picks his head up, waving a hand as he speaks. “He’s uptight, he’s a _prick,_ fuckin’- the most _obstinant,_ pissy, irritating son of a bitch I’ve ever met, and- _What??”_ He looks between Tina and Chris as they exchange a meaningful look.

“You’re helping,” Tina says, gracefully avoiding his question. “I’m sure Connor is grateful for that. I know the Captain is, _and_ Commander Anderson is helping too.” Gavin lets out a breath, burying his face in his hands, breakfast forgotten.

When Markus- their captain now, no matter how pissed the _Detroit’s_ crew had been when they’d made that ruling subsequent to the Caretaker mess _(don’t think about it, don’t think about it)_ \- had asked him to “keep an eye on Connor’s brother”, he’d expected his job to be just keeping the drone brat out of trouble. You know, keep him from murdering the entire crew in their sleep or calling the Collective or whatever it is not-really-kidnapped-let’s-say-rescued Borg drones do in their free time. He hadn’t expected to be _actively involved_ in their humanity-reclaiming efforts or whatever, least of all directly enough that he was now spending all his time not spent on the bridge with the most stubborn, irritating hunk of duranium implants he’s ever met. Gavin heaves a sigh, dragging both hands down his face. 

“I fuckin’ hate you when you get all self-righteous like that, you know that?” he grumbles, side-eyeing Tina, who looks pleased. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She pats his shoulder, and stands. “See you on the bridge, Kierkegaard.” Laughing, she avoids the swat he takes at her, and heads off to start her shift. As she’s leaving the mess hall, she greets Connor and- _christ almighty they need to find a name for him, Nine of Nine isn’t going to cut it for much longer-_ on their way in. 

Connor spots them and breaks into that stupid grin of his, and some Delta Quadrant deity or maybe the Q themselves must have decided to fuck with Gavin on this day in particular, because Connor steers their little duo towards the table Chris and Gavin are sitting at. _Abort mission, Reed to extraction team-_

They’ve barely begun to sit down before Gavin abruptly starts to rise, picking up his coffee cup. “Well, it was great catching up, Miller, but I gotta go. Things to do, people to see, you know how it goes.” 

Connor looks rather bewildered at his attempt at friendly interactions being thwarted so easily, but Chris blinks up at him innocently. “What about me taking your bridge shift, though?” he asks, the little _shit_. 

Gavin levels a glare at him, the one that’s only a shade or two harder than his normal frown, which usually passes under the radar of people that don’t know him as well as Tina and Chris do. Accustomed to this, Chris just holds his gaze, raising his eyebrows a bit. Gavin mirrors the movement, inclining his head a little. Their silent communication goes on for a few seconds, before Nine of Nine breaks the quiet. 

“This seems incredibly inefficient.” His tone is deadpan, and he raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Connor. “Would I be correct in assuming this is what you call an ‘awkward silence’?”

Gavin rolls his eyes, and Chris muffles a snicker in his own coffee cup. “I’ll see you at 1400, tin can,” Gavin mutters, turning to return his plate to the replicator. Nine of Nine’s uncanny blue eyes track his movement, and Gavin swears he sees the edge of the drone’s mouth tick up in a hint of a smirk; he shoves his dishes into the replicator with probably more force than necessary, then sends a quick mental apology to it. After all, it’s not the machine he’s irritated with. He can still sense his gaze on his back as he moves towards the doors. Behind him, he hears Connor strike up a conversation with Chris.

He's halfway to the bridge before he realizes he didn't even get to finish his breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i mean when i say it'll be non-chronological- this is later in the development of nines n gav's relationship, where they've got more of a rapport going on? and it's more of a friendly rivalry than actual distaste for each other. but no fear for the Enemies To Lovers.... uh. lovers? i'll definitely be exploring that space between ch1 and ch2 more later!
> 
> also, you will pry my "gavin is surprisingly good with kids" headcanon from my cold dead hands. dont @ me

“I’m not entirely sure I understand the purpose of this.” 

Gavin sticks another piece on the board at random, realizing a few seconds later he’s left a gap in his defense. Oh well. “It’s called  _ having fun,  _ plastic, you should try it sometime.” 

Nines’ brow draws in. “Fun is irrelevant. I also feel the need to remind you that my cybernetic implants do not contain any material resembling plasti-” 

He cuts off as Gavin groans, tilting his head a little in a manner that shouldn’t be as vaguely puppy-cute as it is. (Gavin blames the resemblance to Connor.) “It’s a nickname. Get over it.” Nines’ lips purse, seeming to consider this for a second before he returns his attention to the board and places a piece of his own. It’s late- nearly midnight, and he should really be getting to bed if he wants to wake up on time for his shift at 0700 tomorrow. But something about the current energy in the air keeps him in his seat across from his opponent.

Gavin surveys the Borg-  _ ex  _ Borg, he reminds himself- in profile as Nines considers the kadis-kot board. Of course, he’d given his token protests when he’d been assigned a shadow during their attempts at “rehumanizing” him, but working with him every day had almost become something resembling… fun. A sense of humor, however dry and barely-there, had become to make itself known somewhere around the second or third month, along with whip-smart intelligence and a proclivity for both tactical and astrometrics. All things considered, he  _ could  _ say something nice to him, but-

“You know, I could let Chris know you’re up for another chapter of  _ Captain Proton  _ on the holodeck if you’re getting bored here,” Gavin offers, and stifles a snort as he watches Nines’ nose wrinkle up imperceptibly before he composes himself. It seems they still haven’t been able to find his charm under the layers of duranium yet.

Nines shakes his head. “I have no desire to concern myself with Lieutenant Miller’s… curious human frivolities,” he mutters, setting a piece on the board after another few moments of consideration. “Kadis-kot,” he adds, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. “I believe that makes the score three-nil, in my favor.”

_ “What?”  _ Gavin sits up, bewildered. “How?” He narrows his eyes at Nines. “Are you sure you’ve never played this before?” 

The edge of Nines’ lips quirk up in what Gavin’s started to interpret as amusement. “Perhaps my natural skill just exceeds yours. You should- how does Commander Anderson put it? ‘Step up your game’?” 

A laugh escapes Gavin before he can help it. “Jesus fuck. I’m gonna make you stop hanging out with Hank one of these days. Let’s go again, plastic.”

“Once again, I must remind you-”

“Nines.”

Nines resets the board. 

They’re about halfway through their fourth round when the mess hall door slides open. “Alice Williams,” Nines greets, not even turning. The tiny footsteps freeze; Gavin peers around him to see that it is, in fact, the young half-Ktarian that’s interrupted their game. She’s got her little stuffed fox Kara replicated for her ages ago clutched to her chest, regarding them both hesitantly. 

“How’d you do that?” Gavin mutters, curious, glancing at Nines. 

“My hearing is far superior to yours,” comes the simple reply. He snorts, rolling his eyes. 

Alice still hovers nervously in the doorway, but her gaze flicks to the replicator in the kitchen briefly; Gavin sighs and offers a hand. “Can’t sleep, huh?” he asks, offering the kid a crooked little smile. She shakes her head and casts Nines another glance, but picks her way over to the table, sliding silently into the seat next to Gavin. 

“Need somethin’ to drink?” She nods, ponytail bobbing with the motion. Gavin nudges his pile of tokens over to her, winks. “I’ll grab something. Kick his ass for me, huh?” She brightens a little at that, and nods again, propping her fox’s paws up on the table. Cute, Gavin thinks as he makes his way over to the replicator; he can almost see why Kara and Luther are so fond of her.

When he gets back to the table with a mug of milk, to his surprise, he finds Nines attempting to strike up a conversation with Alice. “You see, if you were to attempt to thwart my advance in such a way, you’d place your token  _ here  _ instead-”

Okay, granted, it’s more a critique of her kadis-kot technique, but it’s a step in the right direction. Alice has her face half-hidden in her fox’s head, but Gavin can tell she’s smiling as she reaches out for the mug. Nines watches him with interest, but averts his gaze as soon as their eyes meet.

Around 0200, Kara finally comes padding in, casting her slightly-panicked gaze around before they land on Alice, dozed off against Gavin’s arm. She makes her way over, and offers a little smile. “Thanks for humoring her,” she whispers, grateful, careful not to wake Alice. “You could have just sent her back to our quarters.” 

“Ah.” Gavin waves a hand. “Sometimes kids need a change of scenery. Besides, better than the current company, amirite?” He looks at Nines pointedly, who tilts his head in the way Gavin’s taken to translating as “kindly shut the fuck up, you little shit.” 

Kara smiles, a sweet little thing. “Still. Thank you for keeping an eye on her.” 

Once Alice is roused and bundled away to bed, Gavin takes advantage of his arm’s reclaimed freedom to stretch, which turns into a yawn. “Man. It’s late. We should get to bed. Er-” He stops, looks at Nines. “Get to… alcove?” 

He swears to  _ god  _ Nines rolls his eyes. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Nines sounds  _ far  _ too innocent for comfort. “You’re just giving up the game incredibly easily. I expected more from you, Lieutenant Reed.” 

Gavin stares at him, baffled. “… Are you… throwing  _ shade _ at me?”

“I wouldn’t refer to it in such an infantile manner.” Nines shrugs, but, sure enough, the edges of his lips quirk up again. “I’m simply stating the obvious.” -

“..... Reset the board, asshole.”

Nines is silent for the first few turns, but he continues to sneak glances up at Gavin, which flick away as soon as their gazes meet. Finally, he sighs. “What.” 

“Excuse me?” Nines raises an eyebrow, and tilts his head again, god damn him.

“You keep looking at me.” 

“You  _ are  _ the only other person in this room, Lieutenant.” Dry as the surface of Vulcan itself. Gavin kicks him under the table, half-strength. Nines doesn’t even flinch.

“You know what I mean. You keep  _ looking,”  _ he grumbles, wrinkling his nose.

Nines is silent for a beat, and places another piece seemingly at random. “I… suppose I didn’t expect you to handle Alice Williams so… well.”

Shaking his head and placing his piece as well, Gavin snorts. “Me? Good with kids? Have you  _ met _ me?” He expects Nines to- well, not to laugh, but do that little smirk-y smile; instead, those bright blue eyes linger on him for a split second too long.

“Yes, Lieutenant. I have,” he says finally, and when he speaks, there’s something odd in his voice. He sticks another piece on the board, and rises, brushing imaginary dust off his slacks. “Kadis-kot. Good night, Lieutenant. I will see you at 1400 tomorrow.” With that, he leaves the mess hall. 

Gavin remains in his seat for a few moments longer, wondering what in the holy hell just happened; it remains on his mind his entire way back to his quarters, and when he finally climbs into bed at 0300 and closes his eyes, the image of sky-blue eyes holding his gaze still lingers.

For perhaps the first time, he finds himself looking forward to 1400 tomorrow.

(However, he still almost misses his 0700 shift.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [seven of nine voice] naomi wildman

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back lmao
> 
> even as i write in this i'll probably be adding different one-offs from different character POVs in the series. hopefully. ideally.
> 
> ilyall, enjoy!


End file.
